Trick or treat
by Vordigan
Summary: What happens when Chloe must choose one of the twins for her first "trick or treat"? What happens on Halloween, stays on Halloween. Thundercest
1. I choose

**A.N.:** This story happens some days after the episode "Patch me if you can", but it still has continuity with the other episodes.

* * *

Saturday, October 31, 2015. 05:35 PM.

It's been years since the last time the Thunderman twins were really excited with Halloween night. Since they turned 16, their attention was more focused on the things they're interested in, like parties and hanging out with their friends. For them, the days where they put on a costume to walk around Metroburg's houses asking for candies, were now in the past. Even after they came to Hiddenville. But for their little sister Chloe, things were very different.

This would be the first Halloween she could be part of, because with 4 years... well, 7 months old, the concept was completely new for her, and the idea of walking outside with a costume, receiving candies, was really exciting for her. She didn't have any problem about using the same disguise she used for Harris's birthday, actually she was very happy to use it again.

She's standing in front of the mirror looking at her Halloween costume, while Barb finishes the knot of the head scarf. After that, she hears that sweet little voice:

"Thank you, mommy." The little girl says with a big smile, as she watches her mom through the mirror.  
"You welcome sweetheart. And once again, we're really sorry about your hair honey, but with the head scarf it's hardly noticeable." An embarrassed Barb says, putting her hands on her youngest daughter's head.  
"It's okay baby, I like how it looks like." Chloe replies, as she poses like a runway model.

Barb couldn't help but smile after seeing her adorable girl dressed as a pirate. But there's still some things to do before the little hero could go out for candies through the neighborhood.

"So... have you decided yet?" Asks Barb.  
"No, I don't think so." The little girl says crossing her arms, thoughtful.  
"Okay but remember, you have until this afternoon at 6:00 PM." Her mother warned her.  
"Yes mommy. Au revoir." Chloe replies, right before she teleported out of her room.

By that time, Chloe had everything ready for her first "trick or treat", well almost everything, she just needed one thing; a plastic pumpkin for the candies. So, thanks to her power, in a blink of an eye she appears in the middle of the living room. But the little girl wasn't expecting that Phoebe would be there, with a high concentration on T.V. watching a Channing Tatum movie, and when she sees her little sister appearing in front of her and saying her name, her reaction is priceless.

"Phoebe!" The girl exclaims raising her arms, very happy.  
"Chloe! You scared me." The teenager replies, a little bit startled.  
"Did you find it?" Chloe impatiently asks.  
"Of course I did, here it is. It's the same pumpkin I used when I was a child and..." she stopped for a moment, "...and Max and I used to get along..." she was thinking deeply. Suddenly, she came back to reality and gave her the pumpkin.  
"Thank you Phoebe." She says taking it, and right after she gives her a hug.  
"You welcome. So... Have you decided yet?" Phoebe asks with a big smile.  
"No." The little girl answers, a little doubtful.

It was very simple. Originally Billy and Nora were going to take Chloe to her first "trick or treat", but since they thought it would be very funny to use their powers to play a prank on Mrs. Wong, things changed drastically. That morning, the kids had a plan: Billy would be knocking at Mrs. Wong's door and run away with super speed over and over, and while she was distracted at the door, Nora would use her laser vision to melt the pumpkins in her garden.

It doesn't matter if the pizzeria owner had a well deserved prank, after she threw them a bag of flour from the second floor of her house, just because they asked her a ball that landed in her garden. And yet, Hank and Barb decided that the kids deserved a punishment, and that's why they should go with them to a reunion of their old friends from high school, which always turned out to be very boring. Billy and Nora couldn't refuse.

For that reason, the responsibility to take care of Chloe, laid on one of the twins, and even if they had their own plans for the night, none of them had any problem with canceling their dates, just to go with their little sister. But little did they know, they will be immersed into a little competition where Chloe would decide who must go with her. And since this Saturday morning, they were trying to convince her.

"Well you better decide soon because..." She tried to tell her that her time was running out, but suddenly she was interrupted by someone.  
"...because it's getting late Chloe. Guess what I brought to help you complete your costume?" Says Max, as he walks from the kitchen.  
"What?" Chloe asks very excited.  
"A pirate patch!" An enthusiast Max says, right before he opens his hand to show her the gift.  
"Yeah! A patch!" The girl celebrates.  
"Max!" Phoebe yells a little scared, fearing the worst.  
"Relax Pheebs, as if I were to give our little sister an evil patch." He replies with a sarcastic tone.  
"So... who do you wanna go with?" The boy asks.

But Chloe still undecided. She loves her older siblings but it's very hard for her to decide and choose one of them. Phoebe always gives her good advices on how to use her powers, sometimes she plays with her, and she reads fairy tales for her before going to bed. On the other hand, Max finds very funny to tickle on her stomach, sometimes he lift her in the air by surprise, and every time she asks, he plays with her, no matter if he's occupied with his "evil chronicle".

Since Chloe's arrival, she has witnessed the twins fighting o pranking each other. And yeah, they used to do that frequently, but it was normal for her, even funny. But when she saw them together they seemed to be very kind, as good siblings. Nobody could say they can't stand each other. However, some days ago the little girl noticed something weird was going on with them.

As any child, the youngest Thunderman didn't like to see people fighting, and definitely, she didn't like to think their siblings could be mad for some reason, so at that very moment she came up with something to help them:

"Yes, I know who I'll go with." The little pirate says, while she puts the patch on her face.  
"Who?" A curious Phoebe asks.  
"First, promise me that you won't fight again." Chloe begged them, using that sweet tone of voice which Hank and Barb would never resist.

Her little sister's words caused a big sigh on Max, and without knowing what to say, he could only stare directly into Phoebe's eyes, waiting for her to talk.

"But... Max and I... we are not mad Chloe." Phoebe replies, and right after that, she shares a serious look with her twin, a look full of doubts.

But it wasn't enough for the girl, because no matter how much they try to say that, she feels like they're really mad. She couldn't understand why every time that Max entered in the kitchen and Phoebe was there eating or doing her homework, some minutes later, she stood up, pretended she was doing something in the kitchen and then she walked to her room. Also, she didn't know why every time that Max crossed in her path accidentally, he used to give her a smile, he lowered his eyes and then he slowly walked away from her.

"Promise!" Chloe insists.

The girl was still too young to understand, but there is some kind of tension between Max and Phoebe, a tension that nobody seemed to notice.

"Okay, I promise." Phoebe accepts, raising her right hand as a promise.  
"Me too." Max seconds her, raising his hand too.

She wasn't wrong, now they spend so little time together, at least not as much as before. And it was weird, because they keep talking to each other like always, and as for everyone else, the things seemed normal. But the truth is, something has changed since that day. The day where the girl saw her older sister walking out of Max's lair, she was very angry and Chloe didn't know why. For her young eyes, she must have been arguing with Max. But when the teenager walked by the living room, her eyes were not reflecting angry, but sadness, disappointment. Chloe didn't try to talk to her because she left the house immediately. She assumed that Phoebe was very occupied with that thing she used to call "the green teens".

"I choose... both!" The girl enthusiastically yells.

The expression on the twin's faces was a poem; they never expected their little sister was going to take them both. But in the middle of this awkward moment, they could only share some stares that could say more than simple words can say. But actually, words weren't really necessary, because she just needed to have a deep stare directly into Max's eyes, to find the simple act of making a question, a difficult task:

"Are you... sure, Chloe?" She asks her, making a big effort to stop looking at her brother.  
"Yes." The little girl answers without even thinking.  
"Well, then I guess we..." Max tried to say.  
"...have to go." Says Phoebe, perfectly matching what he was going to say. Almost as if she had guessed.

And then, Chloe takes Phoebe's hand with hers and she walks along with her to Max. No one would have known that Phoebe's heartbeats were getting considerably faster since she walked to him, so she didn't say anything, she could only see the little girl offering the plastic pumpkin to her brother, waiting for him to take it.

"You want me to take the pumpkin?" The teenager asks.  
"Yes." She nodded smiling.

Max took it, and right before that, the girl takes Max's free hand, and she finally has one twin on her left, and the other on her right. As for Max and Phoebe, they couldn't help but look at each other being this close, and for some unknown reason, they're feeling something strange with the sudden situation they were being dragged by their innocent little sister.

"Let's go!" The mini-pirate says very excited.

Finally, the girl walks to the kitchen along with her siblings, ready to go out the neighborhood for her candies. But at the same time, Hank and Barb are walking down the stairs, and they could see Max and Phoebe at the distance. And it was just because of the kitchen's furniture, that Chloe's was completely out of their sight, and as they were so close from each other, Barb misread the situation, and she thought that her own twins were holding their hands as they walked. So, Barb runs very quick to enter the kitchen, saying their names.

"Phoebe... Max... What are you...?" Barb calls them, a little worried, making them stop very quickly, and they turned to face her.

However, when she's able to see Chloe between them, everything seems to have sense now.

"What?" The twins say at the same time.  
"Nothing... Uhmm... Chloe, you know who's gonna go with you?" She asks more calm.  
"Yes mommy, I'm taking Max and Phoebe." Chloe answers with a smile that was transferred to her mother's face.  
"Really? Did they agree?" Hank asks entering the kitchen, not believing it.  
"Of course, baby." The girl happily says.  
"Well, your father and I are leaving too. But I'm really happy you decided to go with your little sister, together." Barb says, very proud of them.

Max and Phoebe haven't talked too much since a while, but they do notice something; their parents are wearing costumes for their reunion; Barb's using a pink dress and there's a bright golden crown on her head. Hank's using a coverall, with a red t-shirt and a cap of the same color. Yes, they're dressing as Mario Bross and Princess Peach. After they saw them closely, the twins could barely contain their laughs.

Luckily for them, at that very moment Billy ran down the stairs at super speed, and after he stopped completely, Nora descended from his back.

"Are you gonna take Billy and Nora with you guys?" Max asks, after he saw the kids.  
"Sadly, yes." Nora replies, without too much encouragement.  
"And with no costume! This is unfair, why can't we go out for candies like Max, Phoebe and Chloe?" Billy says, maybe even more bored than Nora.  
"Because they didn't use their powers to annoy Mrs. Wong." Barb tells them with a serious voice.  
"Not today..." Max says, lowering his voice.

Suddenly a cautious smile is drawn on Phoebe's face, but she had to low her eyes so nobody could notice.

"What?" Barb asks him, thinking she heard something suspicious.  
"Nothing, never mind." Max quickly says to avoid her attention.

Barb decides to ignore her sixth sense for now, because after she sees her adorable younger daughter dressed as a pirate for her first Halloween, she decided to do the only thing a mother could do in a moment like this. It was now or never.

"Wait! Before you go, let me take a picture of Chloe. Don't move." Barb says, taking her cell phone out of her purse.

The twins got closer without leaving Chloe's hands, while Barb was holding her cell phone, ready to take the picture. In an instant, the screen is showing the picture with her little pirate in the middle of her older siblings, all of them with a big smile on their faces.

"Aw she looks adorable, Hank! Look!" Barb exclaims very excited, and giving the ex-superhero a big smile.  
"You're right! we have to use it for her album." Hank tells her, just as excited as his wife. After that, he faces Max and Phoebe, "Well, we'll see you later. And remember; take care of your sisters Max." He says with a serious tone of voice.

Max didn't say anything, he just nodded to his father's commitment. And then, he walked to the main door, with Barb and the bored kids.

After that, he shares another subtle look with Phoebe, a look that was interrupted by an anxious Chloe, who was now pulling them to walk out of the kitchen's door. Finally, with her siblings getting along well, her pirate costume, her new patch and her pumpkin, she was ready for her first "trick or treat"

To be continued...


	2. Don't let go

Saturday, October 31, 2015. 05:55 PM.

Everything seems very quiet around Hiddenville suburbs. It was a fresh and cloudy day, like any other fall, but it never was a reason to have empty streets, because with all those disguised children going from one place to another asking for candies, the streets were anything but empty, just like every Halloween.

Vampires, little witches, werewolves, fairies, monsters, there were a lot of mythical creatures walking around the streets and sidewalks. Some of the grown up kids were walking with their friends, one of their parents, or just by themselves. Only the littlest kids were accompanied by both parents.

But among all of them, there was a little girl dressed as a pirate, walking between her older siblings, while taking their hands at the same time. Chloe and the Thunderman twins left the house just a little while ago, and the little girl was really excited watching all those kids running on the sidewalk with all kind of costumes, some of them with their pumpkins full with candies.

"Wow! Look!" The girl exclaimed, after she saw a girl dressed as a princess.

Everything was so new and so funny for her, and she was happy about going with her siblings. But unlike anything they thought before, she didn't choose them for a capricious idea. In Chloe's innocent mind, it has to be enough for Phoebe and Max could get along, like they did before. And if she had to walk between them, taking their hands to make them smile again, she won't give up.

Some of the adults walking with the kids were using costumes too, or just some pieces of a costume, but not the twins. They just left the house using their normal clothes for fresh days, anyway, Chloe helped them to decide, after she practically dragged them out of the house, with no time to change their clothes.

Some minutes ago, Phoebe and Max were giving their little sister some advices before going outside:

"Okay Chloe, remember you can't teleport out there." Phoebe told her little sister, almost sounding like Barb.  
"Right... just in case you see the opportunity to get more candies before other kids." Max whispers, with a conspirator voice.  
"Max don't give her bad ideas. Don't listen to him Chloe, it's a lot more fun walking from house to house." The young hero stated, provoking a mocking smile on Max's face.  
"Yeah, can we go now please?" The little girl asked, with a bored expression.  
"Okay, okay." Phoebe replied, taking her hand again, and right after that, Max mimicked her action.

And so, as the three were walking down the sidewalk, they were arriving to the first house where Chloe would obtain her first candies of the afternoon, and the little pirate couldn't stop smiling. This house is covered with Halloween decorations, artificial spider webs, some little ghosts on the windows, just like the other houses of the neighborhood. They even put some lighting pumpkins in the garden. The girl's so amazed with all this.

At a certain moment, she runs to get to the garden's residence, and since her siblings were still holding her hands, she dragged them with her, making them touch their arms by accident, just for some seconds. None of them realized this yet, but they were so close for the first time in several days. They tried to pretend nothing happened.

When they finally arrived to the house, Chloe let go the twin's hands and Max gives the pumpkin to Chloe.

"All right Chloe, you remember what you have to do, right?" He cautiously asks her.  
"Sure, baby" The smiling girl replies.

Chloe turned around and walked to the entrance, but before she could enter the garden, a sudden idea came to her mind, so she quickly comes back to her siblings. Then, she takes Phoebe's left hand, then Max's right hand, and without double thinking, she put them together.

"Don't let go." The girl says, as she points at them with her finger.

With this, Max and Phoebe didn't know what to do, they're paralyzed. After having spent several days which they could rarely see each other in the house, not to mention the growing tension that has built between them, now, in a few seconds their little sister was bringing them here, just inches away from each other, and holding hands, something they would have never imagined. They look very nervous, and the expression on their faces could say nothing more.

"But Chloe, don't..." Phoebe and Max tried to say at the same time, with no success.  
"Be right back..." The girl interrupts them, turning around and walking to the house's door.

For them, it was impossible not to have visual contact being like this. When the girl was walking in the middle of the garden, the twins couldn't stop looking at each other, directly in the eyes. It's like if something was calling them but they couldn't do anything to answer. None of them had the courage. Little by little, their heartbeats were getting faster as they spent more time with their hands joined, it's been just seconds, but for them it feels like eternity, because they didn't remember when was the last time they were doing this, and feeling this contact between them, was enough for them to get goosebumps.

But when they realize what they're doing, they immediately let their hands go and put some distance between them, while Max was crossing his arms, he turns his head from side to side, in an attempt to clear his confused mind. Phoebe's doing something like that, as she lows her eyes, she begins scratching her neck with her right hand, very nervous.

At the distance, at the house's door, Chloe was about to receive her so waited candies, without knowing what's happening behind her back.

"Trick or treat!" Exclaimed Chloe, with that sweet little voice, as a lady in her mid-thirty opens the door.  
"Wow, what a cute pirate. What's your name darling?" The woman kindly asks, with a bag of candies in her hands.  
"I'm Anne Bonny, the most dangerous pirate of the high seas!" The girl says, emphasizing her last words.  
"All right young lady, I don't wanna walk the plank so, here you go." The woman says, putting some candies inside of her pumpkin.  
"Thanks ma'am." Chloe replies with a smile, as she watches her candies very excited.  
"You welcome darling. Happy Halloween!" The nice woman says, as she waves goodbye to her.

Chloe walks back with her siblings. She was very happy with the pumpkin in her hand, but all of a sudden, that sweet smile of her was now vanishing, when she sees Phoebe and Max are not holding their hands anymore. The little pirate didn't like this, so she let them know:

"You promised you won't fight." She complains with a sad expression.  
"We... we're not fighting Chloe... we're just..." Phoebe tries to explain, without finding the right words.  
"Just, we can't take our hands." Max says with a firm voice.  
"Why not?" The girl innocently asks.  
"Because... well..." The twins mumbled, trying to find a way out of this.

But none of them know what to tell their little sister. It's something that seemed too easy to explain, but it was too hard for the twins, mostly because of those nervous looks they were sharing right now, while Chloe's still waiting for their answer. Their looks could be easily interpreted as a call for help. Max and Phoebe were waiting for the other to come up with something, and their eyes were practically begging, no matter if they were trying to avoid eye contact at any coast before. Now they're desperately looking for it, in the hope of finding a way to escape from this uncomfortable situation.

"Uhmm... Look Chloe! A flying pumpkin!" Max suddenly yells, pointing at a garden some houses away from there.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" The little pirate excitedly yells.

Chloe puts the pumpkin under her arm and takes the twins hands at the same time. They look at each other for a couple seconds, and their eyes could not express more relief, for making the girl lose her attention. In an instant, they were running on the sidewalk with a mini-pirate between them.

When they arrived the house that Max pointed before, they noticed it has even more decorations than the last one, but something called for Phoebe's attention:

"I don't see any flying pumpkin." Phoebe says, a little confused.  
"Shh... Don't tell her!" Max whispers, hoping Chloe didn't realize yet.

The little Thunderman let go the twin's hands and before she goes to knock on the door, she puts them together, just like she did before. They couldn't even react to this.

"And don't let go." She told them.

Chloe turns around and she begins walking on the garden. Max and Phoebe were not planning to be like that for so long, so they let them go immediately. But they didn't expected she would turn to face them in the middle of the garden, and when she see their hands are not joined anymore, she crosses her arms and stares at them, a little pissed off. She innocently thinks they are fighting when she let them alone.

This caused the twins to look at each other for some seconds, so full of doubts, before they take their hands again, by themselves. Being like this, Max and Phoebe couldn't think of anything else, because with the mere feeling of this contact in their hands was enough to make disappear everything around them. But at least it worked, because once she saw them like that, Chloe smiled again and she continued her way to the door. She knocks at the door, and this time a man in his twenties appears.

"Trick or treat!" The girl exclaims.  
"Wow, are you Mary Read?" The guy asks.  
"No. I'm Anne Bonny." Chloe replies.  
"The most dangerous pirate uh? Well, let me go get your candies, young lady. He said.

And while the guy was inside, Chloe takes her time to face their siblings again, but she can see they're on their own once again. That's why she decides to do something more effective. In a blink of an eye, the little girl disappears. This got the twins very worried, because they clearly told her not to use her powers when she was out of the house, and when they saw her teleporting, they look at each other really scared.

"Aaahhh!" They screamed at the same time.

But then, Chloe appears behind them, taking their hands and saying:

"I told you not to let go."

Phoebe and Max weren't able to remind her that she can't use her powers, cause she took them by surprise joining them again, and right after she teleported back to the house's door. She arrived just in time to see the young man carrying a bag full with all kind of candies. He put some of them inside of Chloe's pumpkin.

"Thank you very much sir." Chloe says, after receiving her "treat".  
"You welcome, see ya." The young man answers.

After that, the girl walked back to her siblings and she could see they're still hand in hand, but she didn't say anything because she's still mad about their "fight", she just takes her place between them as they keep walking to the next houses.

Since that moment, the twins and Chloe were repeating the same process; while she went to ask for her candies, Max and Phoebe were waiting for her to get distracted so she couldn't see them, and then they released their hands, but when the girl turned to face them, they quickly put their hands together. But they weren't doing this because they were mad or they didn't want to be there with their little sister, they were doing this because that contact between them seemed weird and their anxiety were flying through the clouds. It was a completely new territory for them, especially for Phoebe, because her heart hadn't beat this strong before, not even with Link's.

They did the same over and over without Chloe noticing, because they didn't want she teleported again, exposing the whole family. Nevertheless, after a while, Max and Phoebe started acting a little bit different.

To be continued...


	3. You have a beautiful family

**Saturday, October 31, 2015. 06:47 PM.**

When they arrived at the next house, one of the last ones they'll be visiting in the neighborhood, the three of them walked to the entrance, just like they did in the last four residences. After they were in front of the door, Chloe let go their hands and then she joined them, and right after that, she knocked at the door a couple times. The house was very nice, and even if it only had a few Halloween decorations, the light outside was on, a good sign for the kids to know they could get candies there.

But this time, when the little girl was not facing them, Phoebe and Max didn't let their hands like they did before, they remained like that while she was asking for her candies.

"Trick or treat!" Chloe says to the nice old lady who opened the door.

All this time, it seemed like the twins were now used to feel this special contact between them. Phoebe would never accept it, but every fall, her hands were really cold due to the weather, but feeling her twin's warm hand covering her palm, was enough for her to extinguish the coldness. As for Max, he looked like he left his doubts behind, because being this close to her, lead him to think that maybe one day he may recover what he regret losing some days ago; his twin's trust.

They felt so confused at first, but now, the simple action of holding their hands could actually clear their minds, because when they were able to feel comfortable with each other, they could finally put attention on the events around them. And seeing how happy Chloe was every time she received her candies, made them remember the old times where they used to go together on Halloween night.

No matter if they were dressed as Zan and Jayna, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, Woody and Jessie, Superman and Supergirl, the little twins always walked hand in hand during the whole trail around their old city. It was one of their favorite days, and every Halloween, they always used to have a good time.

They will never forget how much fun they had when they were 10.

 **Saturday, October 31, 2009. 08:47 PM.**

That Saturday they spent several hours asking for candies around the houses of Metroburg. When they finally got home they were exhausted, but also satisfied with the big loot they could get, and their full pumpkins was the best proof of it. That year they decided to dress as Bonnie and Clyde, so Hank and Barb spend the whole day making their 30's costumes. Two elegant hats, a dress suit, a haute couture dress, and even two toy guns were matching with their disguise.

Billy and Nora wanted to join them but they were still learning how to use their powers, and their parents were afraid something could go wrong while they were outside, especially Nora, because she was only 5 years old. That's why Max and Phoebe left the house with no one else. It was the first "trick or treat" which Hank and Barb wouldn't be there with them, and they were really excited for this, and after they gained a better control over telekinesis in the last year, this made them feel even more grown up.

When they entered the house's front yard, they were so tired that they doesn't even bother to get inside, they just stopped by the front door and seated on the outside steps, as they watched everything they could get.

"Wow Max, look... We've filled the pumpkins! We can even share this with Billy and Nora." An excited Phoebe said, as she took off her elegant Bonnie hat.  
"I know, they gave us everything, chocolates, popsicles, chewing gums, even some chips." Max replied, holding his pumpkin just as excited as her.  
"Yeah, they gave us some chocolates but... I don't have any Twix." Little Phoebe commented, lowering her eyes while she watched her candies very carefully.  
"I got one, look." He replied, taking a Twix out of his pumpkin.  
"You're so lucky, I couldn't get any." She said, with a serious expression.  
"It's okay, you know we always share them." Max replied, while he was opening the chocolate.  
"Thanks Max." Phoebe answered, with a smile on her face.

Max gave her Twix half and kept the other for him, just like always. For some reason, since they were young they used to enjoy this chocolate together, and this time was not going to be different. They were eating their own chocolate half, and they smiled every time their eyes found each other's. Nobody could have known that these little siblings will be fighting some years later, just to decide who will keep a wrestling belt they won together.

 **Saturday, October 31, 2015. 06:50 PM.**

"Thank you ma'am" The little girl says, receiving her candies.

Their sister's voice dragged them back to reality.

Being this close, Max and Phoebe were not feeling nervous anymore, but they were still trying to avoid eye contact as they waited for Chloe, but not because they couldn't stand each other, but because it made them feel awkwardly comfortable. And it was exactly their little sister's innocence what made their eyes found each other's by surprise, and the only thing they could do, was to share a sincere smile. A smile without any grudges or doubts. A smile they haven't seen in a while. A smile that Max has been secretly missed for so long.

Chloe turned to face them, and seeing them this close made her so happy, because she thought they had stopped fighting. She thought her idea was working and soon, Max and Phoebe will be like they were before. And once she collected the candies from this house, the three siblings were ready to go to the next one, the second last of the afternoon. So one more time, the girl took their hands to walk between them, but before they could leave the garden, the old lady spoke:

"You have a beautiful family!"

After hearing this, Phoebe and Max were teleported back to 2009, due to how familiar this situation was for them, they couldn't help but remember something they thought they had forgotten, something an old lady told them 7 years ago.

 **Saturday, October 31, 2009. 08:35 PM.**

Max and Phoebe were about to go back home, and when the last house's door was opened, an old lady came out, holding a basket with candies, and wearing dark glasses. She was blind. They could realize this but they didn't say anything about it. They simply raised their pumpkins as they said:

"Trick or treat!"

The woman touched the kid's pumpkins, in her attempts to find them, and when she did it, she gave them a lot of candies; she even took the time to give them the same quantity. And she gave them a gentle smile in the meantime.

"Thank you." Max and Phoebe said at the same time.  
"My pleasure. I'm so happy to know that there still are lovely siblings around here. You are so lucky to have each other, you know? Some twins use to have something very special, and I think you have it. I think it's adorable that you're so protective to hold your hands when you go out. You have a beautiful family." She told them.

They thought it was kind of weird that this woman knew they were hand in hand, because she was supposed to be blind. But even weirder, how did she know they were twins? They were too young back then, and they quickly ignored what they heard, they simply smiled back, and then they left the place very happy, but still, very tired.

They didn't know it back then, but the house they visited was from a retired hero, Vortex or Bridget Bailey as her friends use to call her. She had the power of clairsentience, a very weird ability that allows her to see the history of all the things she touched, including persons. With her powers she saved a lot of people in the past, but when she lost her vision she had to hang her cape and get retired. But her powers were still working, and thanks to this she could see some details about Max and Phoebe, like how close they were. That's why she was smiling when she gave them the candies, because after touching the pumpkins, she could see they were good kids, and just like other twins, they really loved each other.

The short encounter they had with Vortex was now in the past, or that's what they thought.

 **Saturday, October 31, 2015. 06:51 PM.**

That's the reason they were shocked after hearing what the woman was saying. Max and Phoebe slowly turn to face her, without being able to hide their facial expressions.

"Excuse me?"Max and Phoebe say at the same time, as they stared at the woman.  
"I said you have a beautiful family, your children's so pretty and she looks like you." She said.  
"Uhm... we're... not..." Phoebe tries to say, without success.  
"She's... just..." Max was mumbling, not being able to give a proper answer.  
"Well, have a nice time. See you soon." The kind woman says.

The twins stood there as the woman was entering her house and waving them goodbye. It was impossible she was the same woman they met back in 2009, because she wasn't blind. At this point, Max and Phoebe are very confused with what just happened, but not because they're remembering what they thought it was buried in the past, but because they're still trying to understand what the old woman said to them. She hadn't thought they were a family, right? She didn't think they're married and Chloe was their daughter, right?

This entire situation got them so confused, they even forgot they had a little girl between them, and she still anxious to go and get more candies. When they abruptly left their thoughts, they could only look at each other and for some reason, they shared an inevitable smile.

"Now, can we continue, please?" Asked Chloe.  
"Yes." They say at the same time, and after that, they begin walking next to her.

And as they walked through the fresh Hiddenville suburbs, among all those disguised kids running from one place to another, all Phoebe could think about, was what happened in the last few days. It was true, Max had betrayed her and even if she has forgiven him, she wasn't feeling good about him, not yet. But this afternoon, she wasn't thinking the same way. She was starting to believe that things may work again, but she didn't know how much time it will take. As for Max, he could only think about the idea that one day he could recover Phoebe's trust, some days ago he thought he didn't care losing it, but now he knew how important it was for him. He just had to be patient.

The little pirate's pumpkin was almost full with all those candies, and luckily, she won't had to visit her dentist soon.

When they were getting close to the next house, the Thunderman twins looked happier than before, even their little sister had noticed this. As far as she knows, her little plan has worked. But maybe Max and Phoebe were just happy because they knew as soon as they get to the next house, they had to hold their hands again. They're almost feeling like when they were kids, they're even talking at the same time, just like they used to back then.

When there was nothing more important than being together.

Just like the way they came to this world.

The end


End file.
